1. Field
Methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to controlling a camera, and more particularly, to controlling a camera to photograph a target according to target information obtained by using a radar device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A camera for interacting with a radar device may be installed around a surveillance area of the radar, i.e., a region of interest (ROI).
However, inclination information and position information about the camera should be precisely and correctly obtained to allow the camera to track the target by interacting with the radar.
Particularly, since it is impossible to obtain altitude information about the camera by using a two dimensional radar device that is generally used for ground surveillance, there is a difficulty in installing a camera to interact with the two dimensional radar.